Truth or Dare, Percy Jackson and the Olympians
by Percabeth Trumps Jasper
Summary: Sequel to TODT, Please read TODT BEFORE this story! Once again, this group of teenagers gets to meet one of the best group of characters ever; the PJO gang! Join this bunch as they play the always interesting game of Truth or Dare! RATED T JUST IN CASE!
1. Arriving & Meeting

**Truth or Dare Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**_I do not own PJO!_**

**PLEASE MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE READ THE STORY PRIOR TO THIS STORY, Truth or Dare Twilight!**

**Well, I am finally getting around to this story! I hope you all had a great Christmas (I don't care about being 'politically correct'. You may say Happy Holidays, or Happy Hanukah, but I say Merry Christmas. And, sorry, but I don't care if you have a problem with that. You expect me to respect your religion, just remember to practice what you preach!)**

**Anyway. Enough Ranting! **

**Chapter 1: Arriving**

**Ben's POV**

I looked down at my right shoulder, and smiled at what I saw. Juliet had her arms wrapped around my stomach and had her head nuzzled under my chin. She was muttering in her sleep, something about me and a unicorn. I smiled at the first thing, and just shook my head at the rest. I don't think I wanna know the similarities between me and a unicorn.

This had to be the best car ride to New York ever. In fact, since our trip to Forks, it has been the best year ever. Defiantly the way I have wanted my last year in High School to go. I have an awesome girlfriend, had no pregnancy issues people always do in High School, haven't got arrested, and have the best friends I could ever ask for.

Though, they could get me in the weirdest situations. I will never forget when we had to take Iz to the hospital because she thought it would be a good idea to go down a hill on a sled connected to five rockets while dressed in a pink Bambi costume. And, thanks to my wonderful friends, I was the one elected to explain to the doctor why her arm was bent backwards, and why we looked like Indians with our neon pink and orange face paint. Long story short, the reason is that Trouble and Maker wanted make our boring day a little more, umm how to put this? Interesting? Eventful? Insane?

And I have to say that I have Chris and Jade for me and Juliet's relationship. If Chris hadn't been such a jerk, and Jade hadn't dared us to be handcuffed together, Juliet would most likely never had fully noticed me.

Anyway, I am just hoping our Senior Week trip to New York can be awesome.

" Hey, Be." Chris said, smirking at me from the driver seat. Carter, who was in the passenger just rolled his eyes while I glared at Chris.

"What?" I asked, scowling.

"Make sure you wake up Sleeping Beauty and tell her that we will be at the hotel in five."

I gave Chris one last glare, and then I took on the task of waking up Juliet. Luckily for me, I know of one way to wake her up without a fuss.

I craned my neck down, shifted Juliet's head, and gently kissed her lips. I felt her smile against my lips, and knew that I had successfully woke her up without getting hit.

"Hey Sleepy Head, Welcome back to the Land of the Living." I said teasingly. She narrowed her eyes, and punched my shoulder. Aw well, I guess it just is just inevitable to be hit.

"Oh, _whatever. _" She said, smiling. We both leaned in and kissed. Both Chris and Carter, who were in the front two seats, groaned and Carter yelled, " Hey, cut it out with the chick flick!"

We both laughed. I looked behind me, and what I saw fueled my laughter even more. Juliet looked at me confused, and I just pointed back through my laughter. She turned her head, laughed, and motioned for me to be quiet while she got out her camera; I complied, interested on what she was planning.

Juliet finally got her camera and took several shots of Jade and Alex all snuggled up asleep in the back, much like we were earlier. After Juliet got done with her camera, she put it in the case, and motioned for me to zip my lips closed and throw away the key. I nodded. I understood why; Jade and Chris had just recently started dating, and I knew Chris would be mad if he found out. Thank gosh it was us that sat here and saw the two of them and not Chris, he would not be happy to see this.

We both faced toward the front and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, as Juliet called out, "Hey Jade, Alex! We are at the hotel!"

We both heard them shuffling around and a screech. We took a few seconds before turning around. They looked much like they did when we first forced them to sit together; as far away from each other as possible and not looking at the other. Except this time they both at a red tinge to their skin.

"Hey Jade, Are you ok?" I said, feigning surprise and concern.

"Um, uh, Yeah. I'm, uh, Fine. It was just a spider, but it's gone now." She said flustered.

"Oh, ok. Well come on! Let's go to our rooms!" I said, and we all climbed out.

"Oh Thank GOD! I am totally happy to be out of that stupid car!" I heard Rebecca screech.

I sighed, this trip would reek now. Juliet patted my shoulder, most likely thinking the same thing. Rebecca wasn't too bad, she was snobby, and rude, but she could have her moments when she realized that she was as human and flawed as the rest of us.

When we got up to the rooms, I kissed Juliet on the lips, and walked into the boys room.

**Jade's POV**

Once we all got in the room, everyone but Iz and Juliet were smart enough to claim their bed spots. Jess and Sabrina were on one bed, Rebecca was on another bed, and I was on the last bed. Juliet and Iz looked at each other, neither wanting to sleep next Rebecca, and started playing a game of 2/3 Rock, Paper, Scissors to decided who got what spot. We all rolled our eyes; they were ridiculous.

Juliet won the first, then Iz won the second. They both hesitated and stared each other down. After half a minute, we all got tired of their theatrics.

"Seriously guys? Come on already, just GO!" Sabrina exclaimed. They both stuck their tongues out in sync, and started the last hand. 1, 2, 3! Iz laid down a gun, and smirked at Juliet.

"Ha, ha! I won! I will sleep over ther-" Iz started.

"Hey Iz, you might just wanna look again." I said, with a grin. Iz, who at first didn't even look down, knowing she would win because laying down a gun, looked down. She started cursing when she saw what Juliet laid. A double gun.

Juliet charged toward me and I raised my hand. We both high-fived.

After we all got our stuff in the respective drawers, we just hung out at the hotel, not bothering to leave to night, since it was eight thirty p.m..

I just sat in a chair next to Juliet and Ben, talking. Though mostly it was Juliet and Ben talking, while I looked out the window to the view of Manhattan, thinking about what happened earlier in the car.

**Alex's POV**

I woke up, and the first thing that came to mind was the car ride. I could feel my face heat up a little. Thank God no one saw us!

"Why so red Alex? Has Jade been rubbing off on you? Let me remind you that she is MY girlfriend, not yours." Chris said smirking, rubbing off that he beat me to the chance. Bastard. **(Sorry, Alex's POV will have some language. Sorry if that upsets you.) ** How had my old best friend turned into such an ass? He used to awesome to hang out with in middle school, but then popularity messed with his head.

I flipped him the bird, and got up to get changed. I looked at the clock. 10:13. Hmm, it wasn't too early to wake up the rest of the guys. I smirked, and started to get my little prank kit Juliet got me for Christmas. In times like these, I was glad to have a friend who wouldn't think it strange to give a guy a make-up kit.

I made Carter look _Beautiful. _I then moved on to Chris, who fell asleep after pestering me. I considered giving Ben a makeover, but I decided not to. Juliet wouldn't supply with anymore prank stuff if I messed with her boyfriend.

I had _a lot_ of fun giving Chris his makeover. I took pictures of Carter and Chris, and made it my screensaver on my phone. I texted it to Juliet, Iz, Sabrina, Jess, and Jade. About a minute later my phone blew up with messages. Apparently they were all up. After replying, I heard several knocks on the door.

I rolled my eyes, already expecting them, and went to open the door with a smirk on my face.

"Hello Ladies. Now, now, one at a time. I know I am irresistible, but honestly." I said, the biggest smirk on my face.

Jade punched my shoulder, while the rest just shook their heads and walked in. They started laughing.

"Now, now, quiet guys! The princesses need their beauty sleep!" Sabrina exclaimed. We all just laughed again. Juliet went up to Ben, and tickled his face. After he slapped himself twice, she smiled and kissed his lips, waking him up.

I groaned, those two were honestly TOO mushy. I looked over at Carter and Chris again, and smiled at my handiwork. That smile disappeared when I saw Jade go up to Chris and kiss his purple lips. He woke up immediately and carried on the kiss. While still kissing, he gave me a look that said something along the lines of '_Ha ha, snooze you lose!'_. My jaw stiffened, and my mind filled with a record amount of profanity.

"Hey Christina, I wouldn't look so cocky." I said, after their smooch fest finished. He looked confused, until Rebecca gave him a mirror. He shrieked a VERY un-manly squeal and ran into the bathroom to wash it off.

Carter was woken by Chris's squeal, and rubbed his eyes with his fisted. When he looked down at his hands and saw pink, he grabbed the abandoned mirror, screamed, and ran into the bathroom to also clean his face.

We all laughed at them when they came out and still had a pink and purple tinge to their skin. They scowled.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Jess asked. We all looked at each other, besides Rebecca, grinned and said together, "The mall."

**Percy's POV**

I groaned and begged Annabeth for the twentieth time. I did NOT want to go shopping. Especially on the day we came back from Senior's Week. Annabeth, Nico, Zoe, Thalia, Katie, Travis, Conner, and I were going shopping. Well Annabeth, Zoe, Thalia, and Katie were. Us guys were being forced to come along and carry the bags.

Oh yeah, you are probably wondering how Zoe is alive. Well, before we closed the Doors of Death and defeated Gaia, we found her being tortured by her father in Tartarus.**(sp?) **So me and Annabeth saved her, and took her with us. So, just like Hazel, here she is, back from the dead.

"Oh come on guys! Don't tell me thou legs are already falling underneath thee? Me thought I was accompanied by men, not weaklings!" Zoe exclaimed. She still had a problem with taking up today's current speech. I just rolled my eyes and picked up my pace, following them to the mall.

When we got in, I heard someone to my left laughing so hard I thought they were gonna pass out. I looked over and saw a group of people who looked our age. Apparently they noticed us, because they looked in our direction, looked at each other, and started walking towards us.

"Umm, Hi?" Nico said, equally as confused as me.

"Your names wouldn't happen to be Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Zoe, Thalia, Katie, Travis, and Conner would it?" A short girl with brown hair and blonde highlights, said while pointing to every person according to our names.

We all stared at her in shock. A brunette who had a mischievous grin, and her arm wrapped around a guy with shaggy hair, shook her head and said, "Now Jess, no need to freak the half bloods that helped saved the world from Gaia out."

Cue all of us staring at her. The shaggy haired guy rolled his eyes and said with a smile, " Juliet, seriously? Why am I going out with this mischievous girl?"

"Because you love me, you Idiot." She said, and pecked his cheek.

"Hey, hey! Quit it! No PDA!" Travis said, smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, apparently you know our names but we don't know most of yours" Annabeth said.

"You know, that sounds so familiar, where the heck have I heard that?" The shaggy haired guy said. Ok, I seriously needed to hear their names!

"Anyways! So I am Jade." A girl with the same color hair as Jess, but was a little taller.

"I am Sabrina." A girl who looked JUST like Juliet, strange.

"I am Ben, that is Alex, that is Carter, and the Idiot on the end it Chris." The shaggy haired guy said.

"Hey guys," Jess said, with a smirk. "Wanna play Truth Or Dare?" They all looked at each other and laughed. I looked at Annabeth, who was also confused.

"Sorry, inside joke," Sabrina said, "So, do you guys wanna play?" We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Hey Percy? Truth or Dare?" Travis said, smirking.

**LOL! Does anyone know why that line sounded familiar? ;)**

**R&R**

**-Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


	2. Iris Messaging & Nose, Cheek, and Hand

**I don't own PJO OR The Hunger Games!**

**I am INCREDIBLY sorry for the Extremely late update, I have been basically yelled at by my friends to update, but I was reading the Harry Potter books, and I just recently finished The Deathly Hallows, and since it is Saturday, I decided to start writing again, I will try and be more frequent with my updates ;) Also, I decided that if I have 5 DIFFERENT people send me a review, I will update again, no matter if I just updated five minutes ago (Doubt that will happen though. You guys would bring me to tears if that would happen :] )**

**Aww, no one knew why that line was familiar ;(**

**Martha (Guest), RueSinger, MohawkMoose, Walking Horse Girl 21 , Jlfrancis24 , Jade(Guest), AvalonJackson21, .18847, R (Guest), MESamPepJZ, and iissaaiiaahhaarreelliissaaiiaahhaarreell, Thank you so much for your support!**

**I am SOO sorry for the long wait, I just recently found the will to write again!**

**Chapter 2: Iris Messaging and Nose, Cheek, and Hand**

**Anyway, enough babbling!**

**Percy's POV**

I looked at Travis wearily. Of course he would dare me, I should have seen it coming. After all, days before I had dyed his pillow pink, which resulted in him waking up with half his hair pink. Oops. I honestly don't know what is wrong with me, I knew that he would prank me back with something even worse. I might as well just get it over with.

"Dare." I said. Travis grinned at me.

" Hmm, what should I dare you? I wonder, do you look good in pink?" he said, smirking.

"Oh come on, that can't-" Iz started.

"Possibly be all you have planned, can it?" Juliet finished. I looked at them weirdly.

"What? Do you have anything better in mind?" Travis asked.

"Of course!" They said in unison, then motioned Travis to come hither. They whispered something in his ear that made him smirk.

"Wait! That is so unfair!" I exclaimed. It's bad enough I have a Stoll daring me, he doesn't need any help coming up with my dare. They smirked, and said in that weird unison "There is no rule against it."

I sighed and walked up to Travis, who whispered the dare in my ear. I paled. I looked over and Juliet and Iz, who looked like they were about to explode in laughter.

**Jess's POV**

I looked over at Sabrina, who also looked like she pitied Percy. By the stupid grins on Trouble and Maker's faces, the odds were Not in their favor. Travis whispered the dare in Percy's ear, who paled, looked over at Juliet and Iz, and walked over to the nearest Water fountain. He got out a drachma and said, " O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Athena."

The rainbow shimmered and showed Athena working on a blueprint, not noticing the group of people watching her from the rainbow.

"Er, Lady Athena!" Percy said awkwardly. Athena's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed. "Perseus? What is the meaning of this?"

"Er, Well, I just thought that you might want to know that I-am-marrying-your-daughter-and-we-are-running-awa y!" He said, rushing the last part.

At first Athena did nothing Then she started turning red, and shouted, "WHY YOU LITTLE-!" before she could finish though, Percy quickly broke the connection.

We all looked at each other for a second, then fell on the ground laughing. Percy and Annabeth both stayed up and were blushing crimson. "Ha ha ha, very funny."

" I know right?" I said smirking. Percy narrowed his eyes, very Athena like, but I decided to keep this thought to myself.

"I bet you will find this HILARIOUS then. Truth or Dare?"

I looked at Percy, weighing in my options. Percy can be pretty evil if he wants, truly anyone can be, but who likes to chicken out and choose Truth? Especially if they have to share a room with the two most Dare loving people on the continent. After besides, the dare can't be That bad, it will probably be something stupid like ask out a random guy or something.

How wrong I was.

"Dare." I said, foolishly overconfident. Percy just smirked at me, and whispered the dare in my ear. My eyes widened, and I glared at him. In return, all I got was him motioning at me to 'move on with the show'.

I surveyed the group, but the guys were main interest. Ben was looking over at Juliet; Chris was holding hands Jade, trying to get her attention from her conversation with Sabrina; Carter and Alex were looking behind us all at Zach.

…

Wait.

Zach!?

There he was, him and his confident self, walking right through the mall doors straight for us. I am sure this will absolutely Thrill Jade or even more Juliet. Man, if you think she gets into arguments with Chris, just wait until she sees Zach. Her hands will clench and she will get an expression as if she had just ate a lemon, then they will start with the whole, 'Cheater' business. I will let you figure that one out by yourself, no doubt they will start that argument again once she noticed him.

"Well, are you going to do your dare?" Juliet asked, having apparently not noticing the newcomer.

" Well I think you should introduce our new friends to a good friend of yours." I said, with a smirk.

Without turning around, she knew who I was talking about. She cursed silently and said, " Well, well, well! So the Copier has decided to show up after all."

He just smirked and said, "Oh you know that you were so disappointed I didn't ride up with you guys. After all, who else are you gonna copy off of, huh Cheater?"

"Yeah right, you were the one that copied my answer and then claimed that I was the Cheater!" Juliet said, with her, what I call, 'Zach expression', and her hands clenched. Poor Ben, who was presently getting his hand crushed.

"Now, Now you two," Ben exclaimed, releasing his hand."Jess, will you get on with your dare?"

I blushed, I had completely forgotten about my stupid dare. I walked up to Carter, and quicker kissed his hand. We both turned bright red, and everyone started laughing at our expressions. Iz looked at me like 'That was it?' Percy just smirked, waiting for me to continue.

I then continued and kissed Ben on the cheek. His face reddened, and he glanced down at Marz who was just laughing. I sighed in relief, glad she wasn't mad.

I then continued on to Zach, who was smirking, and making kissy faces at me. I walked up to him, stopped a few inches, then went to kiss Alex on the nose (who was standing next to him), but Zach stuck out his leg and I slipped and kissed him on the lips. We both turned beet red, and I turned around and hit Zach. Everyone was almost as red as we were from laughter, and Juliet said to Zach (while still laughing), " You are a meanie."

I ignored their next argument as I looked over everyone, to see who was laughing the most.

"Ha ha ha! That was really funny, but I am sure this will be funnier, Truth or Dare Travis?"

**Very short, but this is better than the first time I wrote this chapter. Remember, 5 reviews!**

**R&R**

**Percabeth Trumps Jasper**


End file.
